A multilayer polymeric film may be manufactured via a film line that includes a feedblock apparatus configured to receive and then orient appropriate polymer materials in a manner that generates a multilayer polymer flow stream having a plurality of individual polymer layers stacked on top of one another. After being generated in the feedblock apparatus, the multilayer flow stream may undergo further processing along the film line to produce a multilayer polymer film possessing one or more desirable properties.
Multilayer polymeric films may exhibit a wide range of optical and physical properties, and may be utilized in a variety of optical and non-optical applications. The optical and physical properties of a multilayer film may depend on a number of variables, including the composition of the individual polymer layers, the overall number of individual layers of a film, and/or the layer thickness profile of the film. Accordingly, the properties of a multilayer film may be tailored by precisely controlling one or more of these variables during the film manufacturing process.